NanoMatrix, Inc and investigators at Virginia Commonwealth University (VCU) propose to use the process of electrospinning to fabricate electrospun collagen scaffolding designed to promote tissue regeneration. Ultimately, we believe this type of scaffold will serve as a solid-phase platform for the delivery of a variety of peptide factors and other agents to specific injury sites. Electrospinning has several distinct advantages; it is rapid and remarkably efficient. Electrospun fibrils of collagen appear to recapitulate many of the structural and functional properties of the native collagen fibril. Fibrils of electrospun collagen are 50-150 nm in diameter and exhibit a 65 nm repeat. To date this ultrastructural feature has not been reproduced in collagen fibrils that have been fabricated or otherwise polymerized in vitro by standard methods. This structural feature has only been observed in collagen deposited by cellular activity. An electrospun matrix of collagen is highly porous, will accept a suture, and is rapidly infiltrated by microvascular endothelial cells, events critical to the tissue-regeneration process. In preliminary experiments we demonstrate that it is possible to co-electrospin collagen and the growth factor vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) into a tissue-engineering scaffolding. This peptide is released from the collagen-based matrix over time and retains biological activity. When implanted, a VEGF-supplemented scaffolding is rapidly infiltrated by microvascular endothelial cells, functional capillaries. The Specific Aims of this Project are: Specific Aim 1. Tailor the controlled release of VEGF from an electrospun scaffold composed of Type I collagen and a PGNPLA copolymer blend. Specific Aim 2. Test electrospun scaffoldings supplemented with VEGF for angiogenic activity in the rabbit cornea.